Typical computing input modalities include the use of air-gestures which involves a user moving her body and having such movement interpreted as a user command or cause a corresponding action to happen on a display. Current air gesture technology uses either sensors (such as in the Wii® remote controller by the Nintendo Company®) or 3D camera technology (such as in the Microsoft Kinect® by the Microsoft Corporation®) to approximate body motion as a modal input source. Television displays are typical feedback mechanisms for viewing the effects of air-gesture modal input in a graphical environment. Integrated cameras are also known that are designed to gather video input for gesture detection. Software may perform detection and rudimentary interpretation of gesture input. Touch and sweep gestures on a display screen to move objects from one screen (e.g. a handheld console screen) to another screen (e.g. a TV screen) in the context of electronic games have also been made possible.